


Dream

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has the misfortune of getting pulled into Harry's mind during one of the boy's wet dreams. However, the situation becomes less hateful when he discovers that he has some control over Harry's fantasy...Porn with tiny itty bitty plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is Voldemort's POV of a scene from a fic that I wrote but never posted. I'm not completely satisfied with this drabble, but I just got inspired to write a bit of that story with Voldemort's thoughts, so...have some dream sex! ;)

Voldemort first realized that he’d slipped into Potter’s mind when the pleasure hit him. Seconds later, the image of a dark-haired man fondling Potter was thrust in front of him. Voldemort rarely had dreams, and certainly not wet dreams. 

For a brief moment, he petulantly wished that the man in Potter’s fantasy would bite him. Hard. 

The man did just that, and Potter yelped before moaning obscenely. 

The hateful situation was suddenly improving; it seemed that Voldemort had control of what Potter’s fantasy man did to him. 

Oh, the possibilities…

He willed the man to lick away the blood on Potter’s neck and then kiss the boy senseless with the taste of his blood on the man’s tongue. The pleasure pulsing down their mind link spiked, coaxing a twitch of interest out of Voldemort’s cock. 

He ignored it and ordered the man to press his thumb mercilessly into the slit at the head of Potter’s cock, watching as the boy began to plead for more. 

The man above Potter echoed Voldemort’s deep chuckle and bent down to whisper into the boy’s ear. 

‘That’s it. Beg for it.’ 

Potter groaned and reached down in an attempt to give the other man pleasure but Voldemort tisked and willed the dark-haired man to capture Potter’s wrists. He held them down above Potter’s head and watched in glee as the boy struggled. 

‘None of that. You have to earn it.’ 

Potter bit his lip and shifted, spreading his legs and pressing his hips up against the older man. He rubbed the length of his cock slowly up and down the side of the other man’s erection. 

‘I want to touch you. Please let me touch you…’ 

Voldemort jolted as pressure wrapped around his cock and moved up and down, as if Potter were humping _him_ instead of the dark-haired male. He hissed and willed the other man to release Potter’s wrists in favor of holding down his hips. Voldemort then ordered the man to bend down and tease Potter’s nipples with his tongue.   
Potter’s toes curled and flexed in pleasure. 

‘Oh…’

Such an astounded, breathy moan should not have aroused him, but it did. 

Potter was a virgin. 

Voldemort had a profound need to _taint_ that innocence. 

The man atop Potter was willed to bite down around the boy’s left nipple. Voldemort grinned at Potter’s gasp of delight. The man sucked lightly, tasting Potter’s blood once again, and gripped the boy’s thighs. 

Voldemort relished the slight taste of blood on his tongue, amazed at how thoroughly the mind link was transferring sensations from Potter’s mind and into his own. 

He willed the dark-haired man to rut between Potter’s thighs, holding his legs tightly enough for his nails to pierce the boy’s skin. Potter moaned encouragingly, pushing his hips upward. 

The pressure returned to Voldemort’s erection, this time accompanied by small shocks of magic. 

It only lasted a moment, however, as Potter stilled and groaned deeply. The dream vanished and Voldemort awoke abruptly in his bed at Malfoy Manor. He stared at the tent in his sheets and contemplated the effects of he and Potter’s strange link. 

It was a shame he hadn’t gotten to see the boy come…


End file.
